Wu's Family: Complicated
by Adella Ryou
Summary: "Membangun hubungan itu sulit, tapi apa kau tahu yang lebih sulit?" "Apa itu?" "Yaitu, mempertahankan hubungan yang telah dibangun" Ketika keluarga Wu mengalami krisis yang paling besar. Mampukah Kris mempertahankan keluarganya itu? Ataukah dia harus merelakannya? KrisTao/HunTao/KrisYeol
1. Prolog

**Wu's Family: Complicated**

 **By: Adella Ryou**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer to all the cast in this fic and their God, but this fic belong to me.**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

 **Chapter: Dunno lol**

 **Main cast: Kris, Tao, Sehun, Chanyeol**

 **Pair: KrisTao, HunTao, KrisYeol**

 **Warning: It contains sex. For children under 18, please exit and for you who hate gay, EXIT NOW!**

 **Summary: "Membangun hubungan itu sulit, tapi apa kau tahu yang lebih sulit?" | "Apa itu?" | "Yaitu, mempertahankan hubungan yang telah dibangun" | Ketika keluarga Wu mengalami krisis yang paling besar. Mampukah Kris mempertahankan keluarganya itu? Ataukah dia harus merelakannya?**

 **Don't like, don't read, don't flame, ok? And for you who read it, REVIEW KAY?**

 **Enjoy reading!**

.

.

 **Prolog:**

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak insiden kondom dan susu Ibu hamil (baca Wu's Family: Milk Problem). Tao juga telah menepati janjinya untuk tidak tidur bersama Kris selama seminggu. Maka dari itu, hari ini Tao tengah membawakan bekal untuk sang suami tercinta sebagai permintaan maafnya ke tempat kerjanya tanpa sepengetahuan Kris.

Tao memasuki gedung stasiun TV, lalu bertanya kepada salah satu kru wanita stasiun TV tersebut, "Maaf saya ingin bertanya, dimana ruangan Kris Wu?"

"Ada di lantai 2 diruangan sebelah kiri. Saat ini Tuan Kris sedang ada jadwal sampai jam 5 sore," jawab kru wanita tersebut ramah. Tao membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum akhirnya beranjak menuju lantai 2.

Mata Tao sibuk mencari ruangan Kris sesuai dengan petunjuk dari salah satu kru wanita tadi. Sialnya, disemua pintu ruangan di lantai 2 tidak dituliskan nama artis yang memakai ruangan tersebut pada pintunya. Hanya berbekal insting, Tao pun menebak asal ruangan Kris. Dan dibukanya salah satu pintu ruangan yang dia pilih.

Betapa terkejutnya Tao melihat seorang namja bersurai hitam yang half naked begitu ia membuka pintu, refleks dirinya langsung menutup lagi pintu tersebut dan berlari mencari tempat persembunyian untuk menahan malunya. Oh ya ampun Tao, yang seharusnya malu adalah namja tadi bukan kau. Tao sempat melihat wajah namja tadi sekilas yang sama terkejutnya dengannya.

' _Sial sial siaall!'_ rutuk Tao dalam hati. Dia mengutuk kru wanita tadi karena kurang jelas memberikan informasi. Ayolah, ruangan di lantai 2 sebelah kiri ada banyak! Setidaknya berilah informasi yang lebih detail. Memang salahnya juga yang tidak bertanya lebih detail dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Yah, yang sudah terjadi mau diapakan lagi?

Tao membalikan tubuhnya, berniat until kembali pulang, daripada dia harus salah masuk ruangan lagi dan melihat yang siapa tahu lebih buruk dari yang tadi, memergoki seseorang sedang onani misalnya—hanya misalnya. Baru 3 langkah berjalan, Tao menubruk seseorang, membuatnya meringis, ia menatap seseorang yang baru ditubruknya.

"Kalau jalan, pakai mata do—" cepat-cepat Tao mengatupkan mulutnya, mendadak dirinya menjadi sangat malu. Seseorang yang ditubruknya tadi adalah namja yang barusan ia intip!

"Aku juga bisa berkata hal yang sama padamu, kalau mau masuk ke ruangan orang lain, ketuk dulu, ok?" balasnya. Lawan bicaranya hanya mengangguk malu, bahkan Tao tidak punya keberanian untuk menatap wajah namja tersebut. "Tapi kumaafkan. Karena wajahmu mirip dengan salah satu sahabat kecilku."

Tao mengangkat wajahnya, "Te-terima kasih," dia pun melesat pergi, namun seperti baru teringat sesuatu, Tao malah berjalan balik kearah namja itu. "YAA, OH SEHUN!? KAUKAH ITU?"

"BABO, KAU BARU SADAR SEKARANG EOH?" balas namja yang bernama Oh Sehun itu. "Sudah 10 tahun tidak bertemu membuat otakmu pikun ya, Huang."

Tao mencibir, "Hey, aku tidak pikun! Terakhir kita bertemu, kau masih ingusan dan ….," Tao menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Huang bukan margaku lagi."

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya, lalu tersenyum jahil, "Tentu saja, karena margamu sekarang adalah Babo Zi Tao!"

"YAA, aku serius, Oh Sehun! Aku …. sudah menikah….," ucapnya dengan sedikit mengecilkan volume suaranya pada dua kalimat terakhirnya. "… dengan Kris Wu. Itulah sebabnya aku kesini."

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam setelah itu, salah satu dari mereka tidak ada yang berniat untuk menimpali. Koridor lantai 2 pun sedang sepi saat itu, tidak ada satu orang pun yang berlalu lalang, hanya ada mereka berdua, mungkin karena penghuni stasiun TV yang lain sedang sibuk bekerja.

"A-aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa," Tao yang gerah akan kesunyian itu membuka mulut untuk pamit pergi, namun tangannya ditarik Sehun tiba-tiba. Sehun membalikan tubuh Tao untuk menghadapnya dan mendorong tubuh Tao ke dinding, membuat namja berdarah Tiongkok itu meringis.

Baru saja Tao membuka mulutnya untuk protes, namun mulutnya langsung dibungkam oleh sesuatu yang lembut—bibir Sehun.

Tao berusaha mendorong Sehun, namun percuma saja. Tenaga Sehun lebih kuat darinya. Tao pun hanya bisa pasrah dan menunggu Sehun untuk mematahkan ciumannya.

Sialnya ….

Saat itu, Kris sedang berjalan menuju ruangannya dan tanpa sengaja melihat adegan itu.

.

~Galaxy Panda~

.

 **TBC**

 **Sebelumnya gw mau ucapan maaf yg sedalem"nya. Gw janji bikin sekuel dari awal tahun dan baru publish sekarang TTnTT**

 **Anyway FF ini gw bikin chapter dan rate M karena permintaan readers. Disini pairingnya ada KrisTao, HunTao, sama KrisYeol. Beda sma FF yg sebelumnya, yg ini genrenya drama. Karena skarang hidup author lagi penuh sama drama /yhaa.**

 **Dan maaf awalnya pendek, namanya juga prolog :") Terakhir, apa mau dilanjut FF nya? Kalo no response aku ga lanjut ceritanya. Sooo, review ya chingu~~~**

 **See ya,**

 **Adella Ryou**


	2. Chapter 1: It all begin

**Wu's Family: Complicated**

 **By: Adella Ryou**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer to all the cast in this fic and their God, but this fic belong to me.**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

 **Chapter: Dunno lol**

 **Main cast: Kris, Tao, Sehun, Chanyeol**

 **Pair: KrisTao, HunTao, KrisYeol**

 **Warning: It contains sex. For children under 18, please exit and for you who hate gay, EXIT NOW!**

 **Summary: "Membangun hubungan itu sulit, tapi apa kau tahu yang lebih sulit?" | "Apa itu?" | "Yaitu, mempertahankan hubungan yang telah dibangun" | Ketika keluarga Wu mengalami krisis yang paling besar. Mampukah Kris mempertahankan keluarganya itu? Ataukah dia harus merelakannya?**

 **Don't like, don't read, don't flame, ok? And for you who read it, REVIEW KAY?**

 **Enjoy reading!**

.

.

Chapter 1: It all begin ...

Tao melirik Kris yang mengaduk-aduk makanannya, tanpa berniat untuk memakannya. Sedari pulang tadi, Kris tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Tao, bahkan ucapan 'selamat datang, bagaimana pekerjaan tadi?' yang biasa diucapkan Tao jika suaminya pulang itu tidak dibalas sama sekali oleh Kris. Entah apa yang menjadi masalahnya sampai sampai suaminya begini.

"Papa kenapa? Kok diam-diaman sama Mama?" tanya sang anak to the point. Ingin sekali rasanya Tao berteriak pada anaknya, 'Good job, kid!'

Kris akhirnya mengucapkan kalimat pertamanya, karena tidak mungkin kan dia nyuekin anaknya begitu? Dia bukanlah Papa yang setega itu. Yah, meskipun dia cukup tega untuk membiarkan anaknya pergi ke supermarket sendirian (baca Wu's Family: Milk Problem). "Papa lelah, sayang."

Hanya itu?

Tao benar-benar ingin me-wushu suaminya sekarang ini. Hanya karena lelah dia tidak mau bicara dengan dirinya? Tao tahu suaminya itu bohong, pasti ada alasan yang lebih besar lagi soal kebisuan Kris dengannya …. TAPI APA? Apa Kris marah soal Tao yang tidak ingin tidur bersamanya karena insiden seminggu lalu? Jika pun benar, kenapa Kris baru marah sekarang ketika Tao sudah tidur seranjang dengannya lagi? Apa Kris ingin merujuk agar Tao bisa memanjakannya makanya dia marah sekarang?

Ah, semua spekulasi-spekulasi tersebut membuat Tao gila, lebih tepatnya diamnya sang suamilah yang membuatnya gila.

Kris beranjak dari duduknya tanpa menghabiskan makan malamnya dan langsung berjalan ke kamar.

Tumben suaminya tidak menghabiskan makan malamnya, apalagi saat ini Kris pasti sangat kelaparan karena pekerjaannya, kecuali jika dirinya sedang marah. Kris rela menahan keroncongannya jika sedang marah pada sang istri.

 **.**

 _ **~Galaxy Panda~**_

 _ **.**_

Paginya, mereka berdua masih saling membisu. Satu jam sudah berlalu semenjak keberangkatan Xiu ke TK-nya, menyisakan sepasang suami-istri itu di ruang TV. Mereka duduk berjauh-jauhan, padahal biasanya Kris yang selalu ingin berdekatan dengan Tao dan bergelayut manja padanya, apalagi sekarang anaknya sedang tidak ada, Kris bebas untuk menjamah Tao sekarang ini. Namun Kris tidak melakukannya.

Tao menatap layar TVnya hampa, demikian juga Kris. Ucapan MC dilayar TVnya bagi mereka berdua hanya sekedar untuk menghilangkan kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Gege marah gara-gara apa padaku?" akhirnya Tao yang berinisiatif membuka percakapan.

Kris tidak menjawab.

"Apa karena Tao tidak tidur seranjang dengan gege makanya gege marah?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Tao baru ingin menayakan pertanyaan selanjutnya, namun ponselnya bergetar. Ada pesan masuk. Tao pun segera membuka pesan tersebut.

 _From: Sehun Chagi_

 _Subject: Alamat_

 _Hey Huang zi, berikan alamat rumahmu sekarang atau tamat riwayatmu!_

Tao tertawa kecil. Kemarin setelah insiden ciumannya dengan Sehun, mereka sempat bertukar nomor dan Sehun seenaknya menamai nama kontaknya sendiri di ponsel Tao. Tao pun membalas pesan Sehun dengan memberikan alamat rumahnya.

Lama kelamaan, mereka berdua jadi saling bertukar pesan. Saking asiknya bertukar pesan dengan Sehun, Tao lupa akan kemarahan Kris padanya, moodnya pun menjadi senang berkat Sehun. Tanpa sadar, Tao menggumamkan nama Sehun ketika membaca pesan yang agak konyol dari sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Yaa, kau Oh Sehun," gumamnya diselingi tawa kecil. Sialnya, Kris yang mendengar gumaman Tao langsung merebut ponsel Tao dan membaca pesan dari Sehun. Isi pesan Sehun tidak membuat Kris marah, namun yang membuatnya marah adalah sang pengirim pesan itu beserta nama kontaknya.

"Sehun _chagi_?" ucap Kris dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata 'chagi'.

"Yaa gege! Aku sedang membalas pesan Sehun! Kembalikann!" rengek Tao seraya menggapai-gapai ponselnya, namun Kris menghalangi Tao dengan sebelah tangannya. "Gege apa-apaan sih? Tadi marah-marah, sekarang malah mengambil ponselku sembarangan!"

"Ini …. Namjachingu barumu, hm?" Kris melipat tangannya didepan dada. Ponsel Tao masih ia genggam.

"Dia sahabat sewaktu aku kecil. Hubungan kami hanya itu! Gege tidak perlu sampai secemburu itu kan?"

"Apa sahabat harus sampai ciuman juga?" Kris melempar posel Tao keatas sofa dan mendorong Tao hingga Tao jatuh telentang diatas lantai, lalu Kris pun menindih Tao diatasnya. "Kau yakin hanya itu hubungan kalian? Atau jangan-jangan kalian sudah melakukan sex dibelakangku?"

Tao menatap Kris tidak percaya. Sungguh kejam, Kris menuduhnya melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Memang salahnya waktu itu berciuman dengan Sehun, namun itu benar-benar diluar keinginannya. "Kenapa gege tega menuduhku begitu? Aku tidak punya alasan untuk selingkuh."

Kris berdecak, lalu bangkit berdiri begitu ponselnya berbunyi. Manajernya menelponnya. Dirinya pun menjawab panggilan tersebut. Tao ikut bangkit seraya meringis saat ia rasakan punggungnya yang sakit karena membentur lantai. 3 menit kemudian, Kris mengakhiri sambungan dengan sang manajer.

"Aku akan pergi syuting sekarang dan tidak akan pulang untuk seminggu kedepan. Tolong jangan ganggu aku selama seminggu," Kris mulai berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar, namun berhenti dan menatap Tao lekat. "Jangan pernah coba bermain dibelakangku. "

Setelah itu, Kris lenyap dari pandangan Tao.

 _ **.**_

 _ **~Galaxy Panda~**_

 _ **.**_

"Yaa Huag zi, wajahmu murung. Kau belum makan?" suara Sehun membuat Tao tesadar dari lamunannya.

30 menit yang lalu setelah keberangkatan Kris, Sehun menjemput Tao di rumahnya dan membawa Tao ke lokasi pemotretan indoor salah satu majalah. Tao tidak peduli jika Kris akan memergokinya pergi dengan Sehun dan mengamuk padanya. Toh Tao melakukan ini sebab dirinya sedang stress karena sang suami, siapa tahu disini stress Tao bisa hilang, siapa tahu.

"Sudah, aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran. Lagipula, ada urusan apa kau membawaku ke lokasi pemotretanmu?" tanya Tao penasaran.

"Well …. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, Huang Zi."

Ah, panggilan itu lagi. Sehun suka sekali memanggilnya dengan nama lamanya itu meskipun Tao sudah memberitahunya bahwa itu bukan namanya lagi.

"Oh Sehun yaa, aku sudah menikah, jangan panggil Huang Zi lagi—"

"Ya ya, dengan Kris Wu kan?" ucap Sehun seraya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Lanjut ke percakapan tadi, kau ingin minta bantuan apa padaku?"

Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum berbicara. "Aku ingin kau menjadi partnerku di pemotretan ini. Partnerku yang seharusnya berfoto bersamaku tidak bisa datang kesini karena bentrok dengan jadwal syutingnya."

"Tapi aku bukan model, aku tidak bisa—"

"Kau bisa, Tao. Please."

"Tapi Sehun ….,"

"Tao …. Partnermu sekarang itu aku, bukan orang lain. Tenanglah, kita sudah sering bersama sejak kecil. Apa karena sudah 10 tahun tidak bertemu membuatmu canggung untuk berhadapan denganku?" Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Tao dan menatapnya lekat.

"Arasseo. Maaf, penampilanmu berbeda sekarang …. Membuatku agak canggung berhadapan denganmu," Tao menundukan kepalanya. "Terakhir kita bertemu, saat itu kita masih anak-anak. Dan sekarang kau sudah bukan anak-anak lagi …. Entah kenapa aku jadi—"

"Pemotretannya dimulai 5 menit lagi. Tolong bersiap-siap," ucap salah satu kru wanita mengingatkan. Sehun mengutuk kru wanita tersebut dalam hati, karena kru wanita itu, Sehun jadi tidak bisa mendengar ucapan Tao selanjutnya.

Salah satu camera man mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk cepat-cepat ambil posisi. Sehun menurut dan berjalan ke posisi yang sudah diberikan. Sedangkan Tao digiring oleh kru wanita tadi untuk segera berganti pakaian dan dipakaikan make up.

 _ **.**_

 _ **~Galaxy Panda~**_

 _ **.**_

"Selanjutnya, Sehun lepas kemejamu dan berpura-puralah sedang membuka kancing kemeja Tao sambil hampir menciumnya," sang sutradara mengarahkan pose berikutnya yang harus dilakukan mereka berdua.

Tao melongo speechless, memangnya mereka sedang pemotretan majalah gay? Kenapa ada adegan seperti itu? Adegan yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya masih normal, tapi kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba mereka harus berpose seperti pasangan gay? Tao menatap Sehun yang sudah selesai melepas kemejanya, menampakan tubuh Sehun yang putih dan mulus, namun berotot.

"S-Sehun, kau serius ingin berpose begitu?" tanya Tao gagap, entah mengapa muncul sensasi aneh pada dirinya.

"Tentu saja. Cepat bersiap," perintah Sehun, Tao pun menurut. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi kan?

Mereka berdua melakukan posenya. Tanpa sengaja, mata mereka bertemu. Belum pernah Tao melihat wajah Sehun sedekat ini. Wajah Sehun benar-benar berubah dari 10 tahun yang lalu dan menjadi lebih ... tampan. Tao merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Oke, adegan selanjutnya Tao bukanlah semua kancing kemejamu, lalu Sehun usap nipple Tao lembut."

Seketika Tao membeku ditempat. Pemotretan macam apa ini? Setelah mereka melakukan adegan ini, lalu apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya? Melakukan sex? Yang benar saja!

"Sehun …. Aku tidak bisa. Ini terlalu berlebihan. Aku—"

"Rileks, aku ada disini, Tao. Aku bukan orang asing. Apakah menjijikan jika aku yang melakukannya?" Sehun menatap Tao lekat.

"B-bukan begitu …. Sebenarnya kita sedang pemotretan majalah apa sih? Kenapa ada adegan begitu?"

Sehun menyeringai. "Majalah dewasa."

"Tapi gay?" Tao memberikan deathglarenya pada Sehun. Jika Kris melihat majalah ini, tamatlah sudah riwayatnya. Tapi memang salah Tao juga yang dengan mudahnya menerima ajakan Sehun karena dia pikir bisa menghilangkan stressnya, namun justru malah sebaliknya, dirinya bertambah stress.

"Kalian berdua sudah selesai berbicara? Kita harus mengejar waktu."

Tao menghela nafas lelah. Dia sudah memulainya, maka ia harus menyelesaikannya. Mereka berdua mengambil posisi. Kancing kemeja Tao sudah dia buka, kemudian Sehun mengusap nipple Tao lembut, membuat Tao mendesah pelan.

Terbesit ide nakal di otak Sehun begitu dirinya mendengar desahan pelan Tao yang menggoda ditelinganya. Sehun pun mencubit nipple Tao pelan dan disambut oleh tatapan tajam Tao. Sehun tidak mempedulikan tatapan Tao, dirinya malah menggigit kasar nipple Tao, desahan Tao semakin menjadi-jadi.

"S-sehunh …. Apa yang …. Nnh …. Kau lakukan?" tanya Tao disela-sela desahannya, pipinya sudah memerah sekarang.

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun justru menjilat, menggigit, dan mengisap nipple Tao berulang-ulang. Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya keras untuk menahan desahannya.

"Bagus Sehun, pertahankan posisi itu!" seru sang sutradara girang. Ketika sudah terdengar bunyi klik beberapa kali dari kamera, Sehun menghentikan aksinya dan menatap Tao yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Mian, apa aku melakukannya terlalu keras?" tanya Sehun merasa bersalah saat ia melihat nipple Tao yang cukup memerah.

Tao menggeleng seraya menunduk, tidak sanggup melakukan kontak mata dengan Sehun. "Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Dan Tao melesat ke toilet.

"Sehun, kita dapat gambar bagus berkat idemu yang gila tadi!" masih terdengar nada girang dari sutradara tersebut. "Improvisasimu bagus sekali!"

"Terima kasih," balas Sehun acuh. Daripada membahas itu, Sehun lebih khawatir dengan Tao yang ada di toilet. "Aku ingin mengecek Tao sebentar," setelah mendapatkan izin dari sutradara, Sehun berjalan menuju toilet.

Alis Sehun bertaut ketika dirinya mendengar erangan-erangan pelan dari dalam bilik toilet. Untungnya di toilet hanya ada mereka berdua. Sehun pun mengetuk pintu tempat asal erangan tersebut. "Tao?"

"S-sehun?!" terdengar suara Tao yang sangat terkejut didalam sana.

"Kau terangsang?" tanya Sehun dengan mengecilkan volume pada kata terakhirnya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Sehun asumsikan jawaban Tao adalah 'iya'.

"Mau kubantu? Kau tahu kan …. Rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman jika 'dia' tidak ditidurkan."

"Tidak perlu. Kau tunggu saja diluar."

"Hey ayolah, kita sudah sering melihat tubuh satu sama lain sewaktu kecil, apa yang membuatmu malu? Aku janji tidak akan melakukan apa-apa!"

Persetan dengan tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, padahal dirinya tegang karena Sehun melakukan apa-apa padanya! Lagipula tubuhnya sekarang dan tubuhnya sewaktu kecil itu berbeda! Tao menggigit bibirnya, jika sudah begini, mau Tao usir dengan cara apapun percuma, karena Sehun sudah kekeh dengan keputusannya. Mau tidak mau, Tao membuka pintunya.

Sehun pun masuk perlahan dan menutup pintunya, tidak lupa menguncinya. Selanjutnya, Sehun menghimpit Tao ke pintu dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"Tao tubuhmu sudah berubah ya dari 10 tahun yang lalu," bisik Sehun lembut seraya menjilat daun telinga Tao. "Membuatku tergoda."

"S-sehun, kau sudah janji tidak akan melakukan hal aneh-aneh."

"Ya, aku tahu," Sehun mulai mengusap lembut penis Tao yang sudah pre-cum itu dengan jempol dan telunjuknya.

"S-sehun cepatlah …. Kalau tidak, nanti kru yang lain mencari kita disini."

"Tenanglah, Tao. Disini para model yang 'tegang' ditengah-tengah pemotretan adalah hal biasa. Mereka pasti akan mengerti." Sehun mengocok-ngocok penis Tao dengan gerakan lambat.

"Unghh …. Sehunh …. Percepat …. Ahh," desahan lembut terlepas dari mulutnya. Rasa tidak nyaman yang sebelumnya ia rasakan terganti oleh sensasi nikmat. Sehun mempercepat kocokannya, lebih cepat dan lebih cepat.

Erangan Tao semakin liar, dia sudah tidak peduli jika semua kru mendengar erangannya. Sekarang ini yang Tao pikirkan hanyalah rasa nikmat dan Sehun.

"S-sehunh ….," Tao mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, menandakan sebentar lagi dia sudah mencapai batasnya.

"Keluarkan semuanya Tao," Sehun mengecup leher Tao. Cairan putih pun keluar dari penis Tao, mengotori pintu toilet dan ujung kemeja yang dikenakannya. "Sudah lebih baik?"

Tao mengangguk, tenaganya cukup terkuras akibat kegiatan tadi. Tao kembali mengenakan celananya.

"Akan kubantu berjalan," tawar Sehun setelah Tao selesai memakai celananya.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Sehun juga sudah menegang, jika dia tidak menahan diri, dia sudah kebablasan menusuk hole Tao sekarang ini. Tapi Sehun sadar diri.

Tao sudah menikah.

Tao milik orang lain.

Dan bukan miliknya.

Sehun menghela nafas. Ekspresinya berubah sendu.

' _Apa 10 tahun terlalu lama, Tao?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 **Sumpah ini gw ngebut bikinnya, meskipun sempet stuck idenya. Dan sampe tgl 2 juni gw bener2 sibuk banget karena harus ngurus daftar ulang buat kuliah nanti *seketika author nangis***

 **Ini gw sempet2in buat ngetik dan publish meskipun masih banyak berkas2 yg belom gw komplitin karna gw cinta readers sekalian :* *author dilempar baskom***

 **Back to the story, disini banyak banget HunTao nya. Demen ga? KrisTao nya belum muncul karna masih konflik mereka berdua. Dan mau spoiler dikit, chap 2 udh ada KrisYeol~**

 **Gw juga mau minta maaf, ada salah satu guest review bilang KrisYeolnya gaada. Humph, bukannya gaada ya tapi BELUM muncul. Yg kamu baca kan baru prolog, jadi sabar lah ya. Dan plis main pair tetep KrisTao, ok?**

 **Replies corner:**

 **Ajib4ff:** Thx for review. Ini udh dilanjutkan~ Jgn lupa review juga ya utk chap ini ^^

 **Aiko Vallery:** Thx for review. Review juga ya utk chap ini ^^

 **Cici fu:** Thx for review, ini udh lanjut~ Ditunggu reviewnya di chap ini ^^

 **Yonsy Fajar S:** Thx for review, ini udh lanjut dan udh dipanjangin~ jgn lupa review, ne? ^^

 **Sukha1312:** Thx for review, maaf kalo lama update ya. Abis baca chap ini, review juga, ok? ^^

 **NineNand:** Thx for udh update~ Review utk chap ini juga ya ^^

 **Guest:** Main pair KrisTao, KrisYeol muncul di chap depan. Anyway thx udh review

 **Ko Chen Teung:** Thx for review, hahah gaada alasan spesial sih gw pilih kedua pasangan itu wkwk Ditunggu next review nya ^^

 **Princess Huang:** ChanTao? Gw tampung dulu ya, kalo situasi plot memungkinkan, akan gw masukin, tpi kalo ga memungkinkan yah … maafkan author :"D Ditunggu review selanjutnya ^^

 **Yenaaammmmpphhh:** Thx for review, ini udh dilanjutkan~ Jgn lupa review nya lagi ya ^^

 **Bukan princess syahrini:** Thx for review, ini udh lanjut and congratulations your wish granted! HunTaonya banyak di chap ini~ Ditunggu next review, chingu ^^

 **Zitaofans:** Thx for review, ini udh update~ Dan chap 1 nya author buat panjang~ Jgn lupa review lagi ya ^^

 **Stay tune for the next chap!**

 **Adella Ryou**


	3. Chapter 2: The other side

**Wu's Family: Complicated**

 **By: Adella Ryou**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer to all the cast in this fic and their God, but this fic belong to me.**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

 **Chapter: Dunno lol**

 **Main cast: Kris, Tao, Sehun, Chanyeol**

 **Pair: KrisTao, HunTao, KrisYeol**

 **Warning: It contains sex. For children under 18, please exit and for you who hate gay, EXIT NOW!**

 **Summary: "Membangun hubungan itu sulit, tapi apa kau tahu yang lebih sulit?" | "Apa itu?" | "Yaitu, mempertahankan hubungan yang telah dibangun" | Ketika keluarga Wu mengalami krisis yang paling besar. Mampukah Kris mempertahankan keluarganya itu? Ataukah dia harus merelakannya?**

 **Don't like, don't read, don't flame, ok? And for you who read it, REVIEW KAY?**

 **Enjoy reading!**

.

.

Chapter 2: The other side …

Kris mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponselnya dengan jempolnya kesal. Sedari tadi dia menunggu dan berharap Tao akan menghubunginya, sayang sampai sekarang tidak ada satu pesan maupun telpon masuk dari Tao. Egois memang jika dia berharap Tao mau menghubunginya untuk minta maaf karena sebelumnya dia sudah nemperingatkan Tao untuk tidak mengganggunya selama seminggu kedepan. Tapi jika Tao menelponnya sekarang mungkin akan Kris maafkan.

Tidak lama, seorang namja bersurai hitam masuk terburu-buru kedalam hotel yang sama dengan Kris dan berhenti didepan Kris, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. "Kris Wu?"

Kris yang ditanya spontan menjawab, "Ne. Mau minta tanda tangan?"

Namja itu pun tertawa lebar serta bertepuk tangan seakan-akan Kris baru berkata hal yang konyol. "Aku memang belum terkenal sepertimu, tapi jangan berkata begitu dong. Kau membuat hatiku sakit."

"O-oh," Kris bingung bukan main. Masalahnya dia sama sekali tidak mengenali namja didepannya ini, dan terlebih namja ini bukan peggemarnya juga.

Namja itu tersenyum, seakan bisa membaca raut kebingungan di wajah Kris, dia pun mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Kris. "Park Chanyeol. Pernah mendengar nama itu disuatu tempat?"

Kris menjabat uluran tangan Chanyeol seraya mengingat-ingat nama itu, kemudian dia berseru. "Park Chanyeol partner mainku!?"

"N-ne. Ternyata kau hanya ingat sampai situ saja ya?" mereka melepas jabatannya, sedikit kekecewaan terlihat jelas diwajah tampan Chanyeol.

Alis Kris bertaut, "Memangnya kita pernah bertemu ditempat lain?"

"Kita satu sekolah sewaktu SMA, kau sunbaeku dulu," jelas Chanyeol, namun sayang sepertinya Kris masih belum mengingatnya. "Sudahlah sunbae, kalau tidak ingat tidak perlu dipaksa. _Kajja_."

Keduanya pun berjalan menuju kamar hotel mereka masing-masing.

Kamar hotel?

Ya, sekarang ini mereka berdua sedang syuting sebuah drama baru di Pulau Jeju untuk seminggu kedepan. Maka dari itu, Kris tidak akan pulang untuk sementara waktu. Bohong jika Kris tidak rindu pada Tao selama itu, bahkan sekarang ini dia sudah merindukan sang istri.

"Syutingnya baru mulai besok, sunbae mau istirahat dulu di kamar?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Kris tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ne. Tubuhku pegal-pegal setelah turun dari pesawat tadi."

"Aku sengaja datang buru-buru kesini dan membatalkan jadwal pemotretanku karena kukira syutingnya hari ini, taunya masih besok," gerutu Chanyeol, Kris hanya geleng-geleng kepala tak tertarik. "Kira-kira siapa ya yang akan menggantikanku menjadi partner Sehun nanti?"

Begitu nama Sehun disebut, Kris menatap Chanyeol, mulai tertarik dengan obrolannya. "Pemotretan apa?"

"Majalah," Chanyeol berdehan sekaligus mengecilkan volume suaranya begitu melanjutkan kalimat berikutnya, "Majalah dewasa."

"Apa nama majalahnya?"

Chanyeol melirik Kris sekilas, lalu melihat kearah lain. "Sunbae ingin beli majalahnya? Itu …," Chanyeol melirik kanan kirinya, memastikan tidak ada orang disekeliling mereka. "… Majalah gay."

Kris mengangguk paham, "Kau tertarik dengan hal 'begituan'?"

"Uhm," Chanyeol mulai gelisah, tidak suka dengan arah obrolan ini. Baginya ini adalah topik yang sensitif. "Mian sunbae, itu urusan pribadiku."

' _Ah, jangan-jangan Chanyeol juga gay,'_ pikir Kris dalam hati. "Kau masih belum memberitahuku nama majalahnya."

"Namanya 'Young&Wild'."

"Gomawo," ucap Kris. Sepulang dari sini nanti, dia harus membeli majalah tersebut, untuk memastikan sesuatu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **~Galaxy Panda~**_

 _ **.**_

"Xiumin," panggil seorang yeoja sekelas Xiumin, Xiumin yang dipanggil pun nenoleh, "Kalau sudah besar nanti …. Menikahlah denganku!" seru yeoja tersebut, pipinya bersemu merah.

Xiumin melihat yeoja tersebut, tak tertarik dengannya, "Mian, aku tidak mau menikah dengan yeoja. Papa menyuruhku untuk menikah dengan namja kalau sudah besar nanti. Bye," jawab Xiumin acuh tanpa memikirkan perasaan yeoja sekelasnya itu yang sudah berlari seraya menangis, tapi Xiumin tidak peduli. Daripada itu dirinya sedang menunggu kedatangan sang Mama untuk menjemputnya.

"Mama!" seru Xiumin girang begitu melihat Mamanya yang turun dari sebuah mobil bersama namja yang tak dikenalinya—Sehun.

Tao berjalan menuju Xiumin dan menggendongnya. "Kau sudah menunggu lama ya?"

Xiumin menggeleng, sekarang ini dia lebih tertarik dengan Sehun yang sedang berdiri dibelakang Tao. " _Ahjussi_ siapa? Mau menggoda Mamaku ya?"

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Bukan, _ahjussi_ cuma sahabat Mamamu."

Xiumin terdiam sesaat. Papanya sangat jarang menjemputnya sepulang TK karena sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Biasanya yang menjemputnya adalah Tao. Seketika Xiumin merindukan sang Papa. Terakhir Papanya pergi kerja, Tao dan Kris masih bertengkar, lalu ketika Kris sudah berangkat kerja, Xiumin malah dijemput oleh Tao yang bersama dengan namja lain. Xiumin memang masih anak-anak, tapi berkat ajaran Kris pikirannya sudah seperti orang dewasa. Yah, dalam sisi baik dan buruk.

"Xiumiinnn!" teriak salah seorang sahabat dekat Xiumin, membuatnya tersadar dari pikiran-pikirannya. Dia pun berlari kearah Xiumin diikuti oleh sang _Appa_ yang mengejarnya dibelakang. " _Appa_ ku ingin memberikan video game terbaru, lalu kami berdua akan main sampai begadang! Keren kan?"

Enaknya. Sahabatnya bisa menghabiskan waktunya berdua bersama Papanya, sedangkan ia? Setiap Kris sedang tidak ada jadwal syuting, pasti Papanya selalu tidur seranjang hari atau bermalas-malasan. "Iya, keren."

"Kalau begitu sampai besok. _Appaa_ , _kajjaa_ ~" mereka berdua pun berlalu.

"Mama, Xiu boleh minta sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja. Kau mau video game juga?"

"Tidak," mata Xiumin masih memandang sahabatnya yang berjalan mrnjauh bersama Papanya itu. "Sesekali Xiu mau dijemput Papa, boleh?"

Ah, sepertinya Tao mengerti jalan pikiran Xiumin sekarang. Anaknya khawatir pada Kris, lebih tepatnya hubungan kedua orang tuanya dan tentu saja Xiumin juga iri pada sahabatnya itu.

"Boleh, nanti kalau Papa sudah pulang ya," Tao mengecup kening sang anak dan berjalan menuju mobil diikuti Sehun.

Seandainya saja Sehun adalah Papanya, apakah dia akan meluangkan waktu lebih untuknya berbeda dengan Kris?

 _ **.**_

 _ **~Galaxy Panda~**_

 _ **.**_

Kris baru saja selesai diberi make up untuk syuting setengah jam lagi. Dirinya bolak-balik memeriksa ponselnya, siapa tahu Tao tiba-tiba menghubunginya. Namun nihil.

"Sunbae, sudah hafal dialognya?" suara Chanyeol membuat Kris buru-buru meletakan ponselnya disalah satu meja.

"N-ne, kau sendiri?"

"Sunbae lihat apa sih? Daritadi aku lihat sunbae menatap ponsel terus. Sedang menunggu panggilan dari seseorang ya?"

Jleb!

Tebakan Chanyeol benar-benar tepat sasaran. "A-ani, bukan apa-apa. Kau mau latihan sebentar denganku?" tanya Kris, mengganti topik.

"Sunbae sudah tahu hubunganku dengan sunbae didrama ini?"

"Ne, teman masa kecil kan?"

"Aniii!" seru Chanyeol tiba-tiba, membuat Kris agak terkejut. "Disini kita akan jadi pasangan gay."

Huh?

Itulah kata yang muncul diotak Kris. Memangnya sekarang sedang musim apa? Kenapa banyak gay bertebaran? Majalah gay dan drama gay, selanjutnya apa lagi? Tapi Kris harus profesional, ini pekerjaannya.

"Aku tidak ingat ini drama gay."

"Memang. Nanti didrama ini sunbae jatuh cinta pada Tiffany dan menjadi _straight_ ," jelas Chanyeol, Kris mengangguk mengerti.

"Kris dan Chanyeol kita mulai scene satu. Silakan half naked dan naik keatas ranjang," titah sang sutradara. Chanyeol sudah berjalan ke ranjang, sedangkan Kris masih berdiri ditempatnya.

' _Kenapa harus ada adegan seperti ini!?'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~Galaxy Panda~**_

 _ **.**_

"Chagi, apakah aku terlalu kasar tadi? Kau terlihat sangat lelah," ucap Kris seraya membelai surai hitam sang kekasih didramanya—Chanyeol.

"Dasar pervert! Aku benci kau," balas Chanyeol, suaranya sengaja ia buat seperti kekasih yang sedang merajuk.

"Mianhe, baby. Aku janji besok-besok tidak akan seliar ini," Kris menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Chanyeol. Selanjutnya adalah adegan ciuman! Kris tidak bisa mencium namja lain selain Tao, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan.

' _Sial sial siaall! Kris, ini hanya akting, ok? Bukan berarti kau benar-benar menciumnya! Ingat Kris, kau sudah menikah, anggap saja kau sedang mencium Tao!'_ batin Kris seraya membayangkan bahwa namja didepannya adalah Tao.

Jarak antara bibir Kris dan Chanyeol semakin memendek dan terpautlah bibir satu sama lain.

"Ok cut!" seru sang sutradara, dirinya tersenyum puas. "Bagus sekali, kalian berdua. Selanjutnya Tiffany ….," sutradara tersebut mengarahkan Tiffany untuk memulai scene 2.

Kris benar-benar kapok, dia tidak ingat ada adegan seperti ini. Bukannya tidak ingat, tapi dia tidak membaca naskahnya dengan benar! Ayolah Kris, apakah kemarahanmu pada Tao membuatmu jadi tak teliti begini?

Kalau ia pikir-pikir lagi, ciumannya tadi dengan Chanyeol bisa dikatakan perselingkuhan bukan? Dirinya tidak berbeda dengan Tao yang saat itu berciuman dengan Sehun, dia sudah menuduh Tao, sedangkan dia sendiri juga berciuman dengan namja lain. Tapi apakah benar ini bisa disebut selingkuh juga? Ini kan hanya pekerjaan bukan atas kehendaknya. Ah sudahlah, Kris tidak ingin membahas soal perselingkuhan sekarang.

 _ **.**_

 _ **~GalaxyPanda~**_

 _ **.**_

"Kerja bagus, Kris. Sekarang kita istirahat sebentar ya," sang sutradara menepuk pundak Kris bangga, bibirnya tersenyum lebar.

Kris membalas senyumannya dan berlalu berkeliling pantai Pulau Jeju untuk sekedar mencari udara segar. Lima hari sudah berlalu semenjak kedatangannya kesini dan belum satu pun Tao menghubunginya. Terkadang Kris merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa saat itu dia sangat terbawa perasaan? Andai saja saat itu dia memaafkan Tao, pasti sekarang tidak akan begini. Tapi yang sudah terjadi mau bagaimana lagi? Waktu tidak bisa diputar ulang.

"Tuan Kris!" teriak salah satu kru pria dari kejauhan, kru pria tersebut berlari kearah Kris. "Apakah anda melihat Tuan Chanyeol?"

"Ani, memang kenapa?"

"Ada kiriman untuknya," kru pria tersebut memberikan sebuah bungkusan pada Kris. "Boleh saya titip ini untuk Tuan Chanyeol?"

"Ne," Kris mengambil bungkusan tersebut. Kru pria tadi membungkuk terima kasih dan berjalan kembali menuju tempatnya semula. Kris yang penasaran akan isi bungkusan tersebut, membukanya. Terpampanglah sebuah majalah yang bertuliskan 'Young&Wild' pada covernya.

Majalah yang Chanyeol beritahu! Kris mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat namja dicover majalah tersebut.

Oh Sehun.

Kris membalik majalah itu dengan tak sabaran sampai matanya melihat salah satu pose yang membuat amarahnya memuncak.

Oh Sehun menjilat nipple Tao!

Kris menggenggam majalah itu keras-keras dan berlari menuju sutradara. "Maaf Pak, sepertinya saya tidak bisa melanjutkan syuting hari ini. Saya harus izin pulang. Istri saya sedang sakit tiba-tiba," bohong Kris agar dirinya diperbolehkan pulang.

Raut sutradara berubah khawatir, namun di satu sisi dia ingin Kris melanjutkan syutingnya. "Sebelum kau pulang, selesaikan dulu adegan kau melompat dari jarang itu untuk menyelamatkan Tiffany," ucapnya seraya menunduk karang yang dimaksud.

"Ne, ayo selesaikan sekarang," Kris berlari menuju karang tersebut, tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu. Sialnya, karena terbawa emosi, Kris tidak hati-hati saat berlari dan terjatuh dari atas karang

 _ **.**_

 _ **~GalaxyPanda~**_

 _ **.**_

"Xiu kenyang!" suara munggemaskan milik seorang namja mungil yang berusia 6 tahun itu membuat dua orang namja lain yang ada didekatnya menoleh padanya. "Habis ini Xiu mau makan es krim," pinta sang anak kepada Mamanya.

"Katanya kenyang, kok malah minta es krim?" Sehun terkekeh begitu mendengar permintaan Xiumin.

Hari ini mereka bertiga tengah pergi ke salah satu restoran ternama di Seoul. Lima hari semenjak kepergian Kris syuting, Tao dan Xiumin selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sehun, tapi bukan dalam artian selingkuh, Tao hanya merasa tenang dan aman jika bersama sahabat kecilnya itu saat Kris tidak ada.

"Kan _ahjussi_ sudah janji mau belikan es krim," Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya, memasang wajah imutnya yang sedang ngambek yang tentu saja disambut tawa oleh Tao dan Sehun.

Kemudian posel Tao berbunyi.

Tao merogoh ponselnya disaku celananya dan melihat nomor yang tak dikenalinya. Tao pun menjawab panggilan tersebut.

" _Yeoboseyo_."

"Apakah ini dengan Tao? " tanya suara diseberang sana.

"N-ne, kalau boleh tau dengan siapa—" ucapan Tao langsung dipotong begitu saja oleh namja diseberang sana.

"Datanglah kerumah sakit X. Kris sedang sekarat," dia pun menutup sambungannya, meninggalkan Tao yang terheran-heran.

"S-Sehun, aku titip Xiu. Nanti tolong antarkan dia kerumah dan temani dia sampai aku pulang. Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat sekarang. Ada urusan mendadak," Sehun mengangguk. Sebenarnya dirinya ingin bertanya lebih jauh, tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Mata Sehun terus memandang punggung Tao yang berlari menjauh.

 _ **.**_

 _ **~GalaxyPanda~**_

 _ **.**_

Tao berjalan secepat mungkin menuju kamar Kris. Tadi setelah dia bertanya nomor kamar Kris kepada resepsionis, Tao tanpa membuang waktu langsung berlari kecil menuju ruangan tersebut.

Sesampainya didepan ruangan yang dituju, Tao menghentikan langkahnya, matanya menangkap seorang namja yang tengah berdiri didepan kamar suaminya. Perlahan Tao berjalan kerahnya. "Permisi, apakah anda mengenal pasien yang dirawat dikamar ini?"

Namja itu menoleh kearah Tao. "Kau Tao?"

"Ne, apakah anda yang menelpon tadi?"

Namja itu mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Tao. "Park Chanyeol," Tao menjabat uluran tangan Chanyeol, lalu mata Chanyeol menatap Tao dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Teman Kris?"

Ah, benar juga. Tao dan Kris merahasiakan hubungan pernikahannya dari publik karena bagaimana pun pernikahan sesama jenis dilarang di Korea, bahkan pernikahan serta bulan madu mereka dilakukan di Perancis. Hanya teman dekat dan keluarga mereka yang tahu soal hubungan asli mereka.

"N-ne," jawab Tao kaku.

"Kris memanggil-manggil namamu waktu tertidur, sebegitu berartinya dirimu?" Chanyeol menatap Tao tidak suka. Menurutnya dirinya lebih bagus dibanding Tao. "Tadi manajer Kris yang memberiku nomormu."

"O-oh," entah mengapa Tao merasa suasananya menjadi tidak enak.

"Bisa pulang sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit sinis, membuat Tao menatapnya lekat, merasa dia salah mendengar.

"Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku datang?"

"Ya tadi. Karena Kris selalu mengigaukan namamu, tapi sekarang sudah tidak. Jadi kau boleh pulang."

"Kau sendiri siapanya Kris? Kalau kau hanya temannya juga, kau juga harus pulang," tantang Tao balik.

"Aku partner syutingnya dan aku ada dilokasi kejadian saat Kris kecelakaan," Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Sebagai partnernya aku merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menjaganya. Jadi bisa kau pulang?"

Ingin sekali rasanya Tao menghajar orang didepannya ini, tapi entah kenapa Tao merasa tidak berdaya dengan kalimat 'partner syuting' itu. Jadi selama lima hari ini, Kris selalu bersama namja ini? Bahkan Kris pun tidak menghubunginya satu kali pun, apa karena Kris menikmati waktunya bersama Chanyeol?

Membongkar hubungan aslinya dengan Kris agar dirinya dapat diperbolehkan masuk juga bukan pilihan yang bagus karena bisa-bisa akan muncul skandal yang tentu saja akan memperburuk karir Kris kedepannya. Akhirnya Tao putuskan untuk mengalah.

" _Arasseo_ , terimakasih sudah menelponku. Tolong jagalah Kris," Tao langsung berlalu tanpa menunggu jawaban Chanyeol. Terlalu lama berada disitu membuat hatinya sesak dan air matanya turun.

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Konfliknya udh nambah nih. Spoiler dikit, chap depan udh mulai hot wkwkwk Di chap sebelumnya banyak yg bilang kalau Tao lembek dll, miaaann. Itu sengaja gw buat begitu Taonya buat dijadiin konflik nantinya. Buat yg kepo sama reaksi Yi Fan, silakan cek chap depan! ^^**

 **Disini KrisYeol nya ga gw bikin over, jadi maaf banget ya buat yg udh nungguin banget KrisYeol tpi taunya cma gitu doang :"D Di chap kedepannya bakal ada KrisYeol lagi kok ^^**

 **Gomawoo readers yg udh review~ Love youu~ :***

 **Replies corner:**

 **Aiko Vallery:** Ini sudah lanjut ^^

 **Sukha1312:** Di chap depan udh mulai seru wkwkwk ^^

 **Ajib4ff:** Ah ya, author minta maaf banget, di chap depan author akan buat Tao lebih tegas. Terimakasih masukannya ^^

 **Zitaofans:** Silakan cek chap depan untuk jawabannya XD

 **Ko Chen Teung:** Author minta maaf sekalii soal itu, di chap depan akan dibuat lebih tegas sma Sehun Taonya :")

 **Hztao:** Maafkan author ya kalo kurang tegas Taonya. Akan author buat lebih tegas utk kedepannya .

 **Yonsy Fajar S:** Ini author buat KrisYeolnya ga over ^^

 **Skylar Otsu:** Maaf banget ya, utk kedepannya akan dibuat lebih tegas :"

 **Huang Zi Layla:** Silakan cek chap depan buat liat reaksi Om Galaxy ^^

 **Princess Huang:** Iya, author minta maaf. Akan dibuat lebih tegas ya nanti Taonya ^^

 **They03:** Maaf baru bisa post sekarang karna jadwal yg lagi sibuk. Kependekan ya? Masing2 chap udh dibuat bagian2 momennya masing2, jadi maaf kalo kurang :")

 **Hyena Lee:** Ini udh ada KrisYeolnya, tapi ga terlalu over. Maaf ya kalo kurang, di chap depannya bakal ada KrisYeol lagi nanti ^^

 **Ammi Gummy:** Iya dibantu Sehun XD Hahah masa suaminya dikacangin? Wkwk Nanti klimaks perdebatan mereka ada di chap depan hoho ^^

 **Bukan princess syahrini:** Chap depan udh mulai hot! Hahah biar kya sinetron2 gitu, makanya gw bikin 10 tahun #prayforsehun wkwkwk Disini KrisYeolnya ga gw bikin over kok so don't worry ^^

 **See ya readers,**

 **Adella Ryou**


	4. Chapter 3: It's 'cause your fault

**Wu's Family: Complicated**

 **By: Adella Ryou**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer to all the cast in this fic and their God, but this fic belong to me.**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

 **Chapter: Dunno lol**

 **Main cast: Kris, Tao, Sehun, Chanyeol**

 **Pair: KrisTao, HunTao, KrisYeol**

 **Warning: It contains sex. For children under 18, please exit and for you who hate gay, EXIT NOW!**

 **Summary: "Membangun hubungan itu sulit, tapi apa kau tahu yang lebih sulit?" | "Apa itu?" | "Yaitu, mempertahankan hubungan yang telah dibangun" | Ketika keluarga Wu mengalami krisis yang paling besar. Mampukah Kris mempertahankan keluarganya itu? Ataukah dia harus merelakannya?**

 **Don't like, don't read, don't flame, ok? And for you who read it, REVIEW KAY?**

 **Enjoy reading!**

.

.

Before you all read it, I want to warn you. In this chap there's sex scene and kinda sadistic. So if you don't like it and still underage, please exit now. DAN YG LAGI PUASA BACANYA PAS UDH BUKA YAA :*

Chapter 3: It's 'cause your fault.

Setelah mengantar Xiumin ke TK, Tao terlihat sibuk merapikan rumah untuk menyambut sang suami yang hari ini akan pulang dari rumah sakit. Manajer Kris memberitahu bahwa betis kanan Kris robek sekitar 5cm karena tertusuk karang, selain itu tidak ada luka serius lain. Manajer Kris jugalah yang memberitahu Tao kalau Kris akan pulang hari ini dan akan mengambil istirahat selama 3 hari dirumah.

Tidak lama, terdengar suara bel rumahnya. Tao pun langsung melesat ke pintu untuk menyambut sang suami. Pintu dibuka dan ternyata bukan Kris yang datang melainkan manajernya.

"Aku kira Kris gege, taunya Siwon hyung yang datang," ucap Tao, raut kecewa tampak jelas diwajahnya.

"Aku memang bersama Kris, tapi dia masih di mobil. Dia akan keluar sebentar lagi," Siwon menunjuk sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir didepan halaman rumah KrisTao. "Tao-ie, kenapa kau tidak menjenguk Kris selama 2 hari dia dirumah sakit? Chanyeol sudah menghubungimu kan?"

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya. Padahal dia sudah menjenguk Kris dihari pertama Kris dirumah sakit, namun sialnya Chanyeol tidak memperbolehkannya masuk. "Aku sudah kesana, tapi hanya sebentar. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Xiu dirumah sendiri. Lagipula sudah ada Chanyeol yang menjaganya."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak ajak Xiu sekalian kesana?"

"Aku tidak mau Xiu khawatir."

Siwon menghela nafas lelah, "Tao, hari kelima saat syuting di Pulau Jeju, mendadak Kris bilang bahwa kau sakit dan ingin segera pulang. Kemudian dia cedera karena gegabah. Setelah sampai dirumah sakit, tiba-tiba Chanyeol meminta nomormu padaku entah karena alasan apa. Lalu aku menghubungimu untuk memberitahu kondisi Kris sehari setelahnya dan sekarang saat aku kesini ternyata kau sehat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kris berbohong kalau kau sakit karena dia rindu padamu dan ingin cepat pulang?"

Tao terhenyak mendengar penjelasan detail namja didepannya ini. Masalahnya dirinya juga tidak tahu apa-apa soal Kris karena memang hubungan mereka sedang tidak baik dan Kris sama sekali tidak menghubunginya semenjak kepergiannya. "Hyung, saat gege pergi kami sedang bertengkar dan setelah itu kami tidak saling menghubungi."

Siwon menatap Tao seakan-akan sudah menduganya, "Tao, setelah Kris siuman, dia jadi … berbeda. Seperti sedang … menahan emosi? Entahlah. Tadinya kupikir kau tahu sesuatu, tapi ternyata tidak. Mungkin Kris masih marah karena pertengkaran kalian?" tebak Siwon, namun masing-masing dari mereka sama-sama tidak yakin kalau itu adalah alasannya. "Memang kalian bertengkar karena apa sih?"

"Gege memergokiku berciuman dengan Sehun—"

"MWO!? Apa kau gila, eoh!?" seru Siwon memotong perkataan Tao. Dirinya terkejut bukan main.

"Hyung aku belum selesai!" gerutu Tao, dia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Itu hanya kesalahpahaman. Sehun yang tiba-tiba menciumku saat aku sedang mengunjungi gege yang sedang kerja untuk mengantar bekal. Setelah itu dia tidak berbicara padaku dan melarangku untuk menghubunginya selama syuting."

Siwon mengangguk mengerti. Pasangan yang sudah menikah selama 7 tahun ini memang kadang ada saja masalahnya. Karena sifat keduanya yang sama-sama unik, yang satu pervert dan yang satunya polos. "Tao, kalian ini pasangan masih muda, masih sering terbawa emosi. Pertahankan keluargamu. Kau tahu kan bagaimana sifat Kris jika dia cemburu? Cobalah mengerti dia, jangan buat dia kesal."

Siwon sendiri sudah tahu hubungan asli Kris dan Tao yang sudah bersuami-istri karena dia adalah sahabat sekaligus manajer Kris. Siwon juga dapat diandalkan dan sangat mengerti pasangan ini jika sedang dilanda masalah.

"Hyung, terimakasih sudah mengantar," suara Kris membuat masing-masing Tao maupun Siwon melompat kaget. Mereka sama-sama melihat Kris canggung dan berharap Kris tidak mendengar obrolan mereka.

"Ne, jaga dirimu baik-baik, ok? Kakimu belum sembuh benar," setelah Kris mengangguk, Siwon pun berpamitan pada keduanya dan pergi dengan mobilnya.

Tao membiarkan Kris masuk dan menutup pintu. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa ruang tamu. "Gege, istirahat ne?"

Kris tidak menggubris perkataan Tao, sebaliknya dia menatap Tao tajam. "Selama aku pergi, kemana saja kau?"

Tao yang tidak menyangka Kris akan balik bertanya padanya pun gelagapan. Apa yang harus dia jawab? Apa Tao harus jujur bahwa belakangan ini dia bersama Sehun? Tapi itu bukan jawaban terbaik karena dia tahu Kris pasti masih marah dari ekspresi wajahnya, berbohong juga bukan pilihan yang tepat.

"Kenapa diam? Kau tidak tuli kan?" tanya Kris, volume suaranya meninggi. Tao menunduk, takut untuk melihat mata Kris.

"Aku … pergi bersama Sehun. Tapi aku tidak seling—"

 _Brak!_

Kris memukul meja yang ada didepannya, jantung Tao mencelos seketika. "Kau lupa aku sudah bilang jangan main dibelakangku!?"

"A-aku tidak main dibelakang gege! Kami hanya pergi hang out sebagai teman!"

Kris melempar sebuah majalah keatas meja. Mata Tao membelalak melihat judul majalah tersebut.

 _Young &Wild._

"B-bagaimana—"

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini, Zitao?"

Tao menelan salivanya, jika Kris sudah seperti ini, dia tak punya pilihan lain. "I-itu … Sehun minta tolong padaku untuk menggantikan partner pemotretannya yang sedang bentrok syuting. Aku tidak tahu bahwa pemotretannya untuk majalah gay dewasa." tanganTao bergetar, takut akan reaksi Kris selanjutnya.

Kris membuka halaman majalah tersebut dan diperlihatkannya pada Tao adegan saat Sehun menjilat nipple Tao. "Apa ini namanya bukan main dibelakang?"

Tao tidak langsung menjawab, dirinya terdiam sejenak. Dia tahu dirinya salah karena tidak bertanya lebih jauh pada Sehun soal pemotretan ini, tapi ini juga bisa dibilang bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Tao karena Tao adalah korban disini. "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak tahu kalau ini adalah pemotretan majalah gay dewasa."

"Lalu kau tidak menolak?" tanya Kris. Entah mengapa Tao merasa bahwa nada suara Kris jadi lebih dingin seperti bukan Kris yang ia kenal.

"S-sudah, tapi …," Tao tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, membuat Kris mecengkeram pergelangan tangannya keras, Tao terlonjak. "G-gege sakiitt."

"Tapi apa?" desak Kris. Percuma Tao meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan karena Kris tidak akan mengabulkan permintaannya.

"M-mereka tidak mengizinkanku karena tidak ada model lain dan waktunya sudah terdesak—"

Kris menarik paksa Tao kekamar, membanting pintu dibelakangnya, dan melempar Tao keatas ranjang. Kris menghimpit Tao yang telentang diatas kasur dengan tubuhnya, "Kau juga tidak mengunjungiku ke rumah sakit. Apa sebegitu pentingnya Oh Sehun dariku?"

" _A-ani_ , aku sudah kesana …. Tapi Park Chanyeol …," Tao bisa merasakan matanya yang mulai basah. "Dia bilang akan menjaga _gege_. Aku …."

"Lalu kau pergi begitu saja?" Kris mengangkat wajah Tao agar mata mereka saling bertemu.

" _Ne_ ," Tao menutup matanya membuat air matanya jatuh.

Kris mendecakan lidahnya kesal, lalu Kris menanggalkan seluruh pakaian Tao dengan paksa. Tao yang tahu Kris sudah sangat marah itu hanya pasrah terhadap perlakuan suaminya. Memangnya dia bisa apa lagi? Melawan Kris untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya tidak selingkuh dan membuat Kris tambah marah padanya? Tao tidak mau, dia tidak mau bertengkar dengan suaminya lebih lama.

"Disini dia menyentuhmu?" Kris memelintir nipple kanan Tao kasar, membuat Tao mendesah kesakitan. "Aku akan menghilangkan semua sentuhan yang dia berikan padamu."

Kris menggigiti nipple kanan Tao dan memasukan langsung kedua jarinya kedalam hole Tao yang belum dipenetrasi itu, desahan kesakitan Tao tambah menjadi-jadi. Kris memperluas hole Tao itu dengan pola menggunting dan menusuk sweet spot Tao berkali-kali dengan kedua jarinya. Kris memasukan jari ketiganya.

"A-ahh … _gege_ … janganh tambah … lagi jarinya … ungghh," ucap Tao disela-sela desahannya, namun Kris tidak menghiraukan perkataan Tao dan justru malah menambah jari keempatnya. "Ahh … s-sakith … _gege_ … gghh … ahh."

Kris yang sudah selesai menggigiti nipple Tao sampai cukup merah itu kini sibuk mecengkeram penis Tao yang sudah menegang itu dengan keras. Tao mecengkeram kemeja bagian belakang Kris, air matanya mulai mengalir mengocok-ngocok penis Tao sampai Tao klimaks.

Keempat jari Kris yang masih ada di hole Tao dia maju mundurkan. Hole Tao yang semula kering kini sudah basah karena klimaks Tao barusan. Begitu dirasa sudah cukup lebar, Kris mengeluarkan keempat jarinya dan membuka zipper celananya, menampakan penisnya yang lebih besar dari milik Tao.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Kris memasukan penisnya ke hole Tao. Tao memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan meringis pelan. Meskipun ini bukan kali pertamanya mereka melakukan ini, tapi setiap Kris memasukan penisnya yang besar itu ke holenya, selalu sukses membuatnya kesakitan.

" _G-gege_ … ahh … pelan-pelanh … please … ggahh," Tao memohon pada Kris, namun percuma Kris tidak mau mendengarkannya. Sebaliknya Kris malah memasukannya dan mulai memompa Tao dengan kasar. "G-gege … pleasee … ahh … s-sakiitt … ahh … gghhh."

Mulut Kris sekarang sibuk menggigiti nipple kiri Tao keras membuat Tao tambah kesakitan. Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahannya. Percuma saja meminta Kris untuk pelan-pelan dan lebih lembut, dia tidak akan menurutinya. Krisnya benar-benar marah dan Tao tidak bisa menghentikannya. Tao klimaks untuk kedua kalinya, disusul oleh Kris yang mengeluarkan klimaks pertamanya.

Kris terus memfuck Tao. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari bibir bawah Tao yang ia gigiti. Tao tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit pada bibirnya karena holenya lebih sakit dari itu.

" _G-gege_ … aku minta maaf … aku sangat menyesal … ahh!" Tao terkejut saat Kris menguatkan cengkeram pada penisnya, membuat Tao yang semula ingin klimaks jadi tertahan.

Kris mempercepat temponya, amarah benar-benar sudah mengontrol dirinya sepenuhnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **~GalaxyPanda~**_

 **.**

Tao membuka matanya perlahan. Jam dinding di kamarnya telah menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Hole Tao sangat sakit bukan main, dia yakin sekarang ini pasti holenya sudah lecet dan berdarah. Entah sudah berapa ronde mereka mainkan, Tao tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu dirinya pingsan sebelum Kris menyelesaikan hukumannya karena Tao yang luar biasa kelelahan.

Tao menggerakan tubuhnya dan seketika dia rasakan perih yang teramat sangat di holenya. Perutnya lapar, dia ingin makan, tapi bagaimana caranya dia makan jika dia tidak bisa berjalan keluar? Tao mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Kris tidak ada disampingnya, pasti dia sedang ada diluar kamar. Apa Tao harus meminta Kris agar membawakan makanan untuknya? Tidak, Tao takut Kris masih marah.

Kris memasuki kamar sembari membawa nampan yang berisi makanan. Kris menemukan Tao yang sudah terjaga dan berjalan kerahnya, menyerahkan makanan kepada Tao dan duduk disebelahnya. "Makanlah, kau pasti lapar kan?"

Tao mengangguk. Syukurlah Krisnya sudah tidak marah padanya. Tao memandang Kris dan bertanya hati-hati padanya, "Xiumin sudah kau jemput?"

"Ya, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dia sudah tertidur juga," jawab Kris, Tao tersenyum kecil. Anak itu pasti senang sekali saat Papanya menjemputnya di TK. "Tadi Xiu menanyakanmu terus karena kau tidak ikut makan malam bersama. Apa masih sakit?"

Tao mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kris, pasti Kris sedang membicarakan holenya. Menurut Tao, tanpa diberitahu pun Kris pasti tahu jawabannya, namun Tao tetap menjawab pertanyaan Kris, "Tidak terlalu," bohongnya karena tidak mau Kris khawatir.

" _Mian,_ aku kasar padamu. Itu benar-benar diluar kontrolku, aku—" Tao menggenggam sebelah tangan Kris membuat pria pirang itu berhenti melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, _gege._ Aku juga salah." Tao mulai memakan makanan yang Kris bawakan, sedangkan Kris hanya melihat istrinya itu. Dia tahu Tao bohong kalau holenya sudah tidak sakit karena tadi dia benar-benar melakukannya dengan membabi buta, tidak mungkin hanya selang beberapa jam holenya sudah baikan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **~GalaxyPanda~**_

 _ **.**_

Hari ini Xiumin diantar oleh Siwon karena kaki Kris yang masih belum sembuh benar, sedangkan kondisi Tao juga tidak memungkinkan untuk mengantar Xiumin, ingat kejadian semalam? Tao melihat Kris yang sedang bergelayut manja dipangkuannya. Inilah yang selalu dilakukan Kris biasanya jika dia sedang libur kerja. Kemudian bel rumah mereka berbunyi.

Kris mendengus kesal karena acara mesra-mesraan mereka jadi terganggu, "Sudah biarkan saja, tidak usah dibuka."

Tao memutar bola matanya, melihat tingkah kelabakan suaminya, "Bagaimana kalau tamu penting?" Tao pun bangkit dan berjalan kearah pintu dengan langkah yang sedikit terseok-seok. Dibukanya pintu rumahnya dan saat itu juga dia menyesal tidak menuruti perintah suaminya tadi.

"Krisnya ada?" tanya pria tinggi didepan Tao—Chanyeol. Tao membuka pintunya lebih lebar agar Chanyeol bisa masuk. Chanyeol pun berhambur kedalam, "Kriss, bagaimana keadaanmu?" dia duduk disebelah Kris. Kris tentu saja kaget bukan main saat tahu siapa tamu yang tadi datang.

"Chanyeol? Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Kris seraya mengambil jarak menjauh begitu Chanyeol sudah duduk disebelahnya, namun sialnya Chanyeol malah menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Kris lagi.

"Tentu saja aku khawatir, apa lagi?" jawab Chanyeol sembari memeluk sebelah tangan Kris, sedangkan Tao hanya melihat mereka dengan tatapan gerah.

" _Gege,_ aku mau keluar sebentar," suara Tao membuat dua _namja_ lain yang berada diruangan itu menatap padanya. Kris mengerutkan dahinya karena tidak ingin berduaan dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya senyam-senyum senang. Tao tidak menunggu jawaban Kris dan langsung berjalan keluar, diikuti suara bantingan pintu yang cukup keras. Kris menghela nafas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **~GalaxyPanda~**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun memerhatikan Tao yang terus-terusan menyesap choco lattenya dengan wajah masam. Setengah jam yang lalu, Tao menelponnya dan memintanya untuk menemaninya ke café. Sehun tentu saja senang dan langsung menyetujui permintaan Tao, tapi jika Tao terus-terusan berwajah masam begini, mana bisa dia senang?

"Hey, sebenarnya ada apa? Wajahmu menyebalkan tahu," Sehun membuka topik pembicaraan. Tao hanya menatap Sehun dengan wajahnya yang masih masam tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan _namja_ didepannya. Sehun yang tahu Tao tidak akan menjawab pun kembali membuka suara, "Kalau kau tidak menjawab, aku akan pulang," Sehun bangkit berdiri, namun tangannya ditahan Tao.

"Park Chanyeol datang kerumah," Tao akhirnya berbicara setelah sekian lama membisu, Sehun kembali duduk ditempatnya.

"Lalu apa masalahmu?" tanya Sehun yang belum mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Park Chanyeol itu suka dengan _gege_ ku!" ujar Tao setengah berseru karena gemas melihat Sehun yang belum menangkap arah pembicaraan. Raut wajah Sehun berubah antusias.

"Atas dasar apa kau bilang begitu? Bisa saja mereka hanya sahabat dan Chanyeol itu ingin berkunjung kerumahmu."

Tao mendengus mendengar jawaban Sehun, "Tadi Park itu seenaknya memeluk lengan _gege_ ku! Lalu kemarin saat aku mengunjungi _gege_ dirumah sakit, dia menatapku rendah dan menyuruhku pulang karena dia yang akan menjaga _gege_ dirumah sakit! Kau tahu tatapannya sinis sekali jika melihatku!"

Sehun terperangah mendengar penjelasan detail pemuda didepannya. "Hn," guman Sehun pelan. Dirinya memang baru mengetahui berita ini. Karena sejak makan bersama mereka, Tao tiba-tiba pergi mengatakan dia ada urusan, entah urusan apa Sehun tidak bertanya karena kondisi Tao yang saat itu tidak memungkinkan. Lalu tadi Tao baru menghubunginya lagi meminta Sehun untuk menemaninya dan memberikan gosip baru padanya. "Kris masuk rumah sakit? Dia sakit apa?"

Tao menatap Sehun sebal, padahal saat ini topik mereka adalah Chanyeol yang menyukainya Kris, tapi Sehun malah membahas yang lain. "Sehun-ah, kita sedang membicarakan pemuda Park itu, kenapa kau malah bertanya soal _gege_?"

"Hey Zi, terakhir kita bertemu kau meninggalkanku tanpa penjelasan dan sekarang saat kita bertemu lagi kau tiba-tiba memberikan berita soal suamimu yang disukai Chanyeol itu, bagaimana aku tidak kaget?"

Memang benar perkataan Sehun, salahnya tidak menghubungi Sehun setelah makan bersama dan menjelaskan situasinya. " _Gege_ masuk kerumah sakit karena kecelakaan saat syuting, betis kanannya robek. Sekarang dia sudah keluar rumah sakit dan sedang istirahat selama 3 hari dirumah agar lukanya tidak terbuka—lebih tepatnya sedang bermesraan bersama Park dirumahku!"

Sehun mengangguk paham, "Yasudah kalau memang dia menyukai suamimu."

"SEHUUNN!" teriakan keras Tao membuat seluruh penghuni café menatap tajam kearah Tao, termasuk para pegawai café yang sedang bekerja dan Sehun yang duduk didepannya, tapi Tao tidak memedulikannya."Aku sedang serius, Oh Sehun! Bagaimana kalau _gege_ suka dengan Park itu dan menggugat cerai denganku karena ingin menikahinya? Aku akan jadi duda beranak satu, Sehun! Eh, duda atau janda ya? Aku kan yang melahirkan Xiu, meskipun kelaminku tetap pria."

Sehun terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi panik Tao, lalu dia mengusap pipi _namja_ panda itu lembut. "Aku tidak masalah dengan janda—err duda beranak satu." Sehun tersenyum, Tao yang dielus hanya bisa terdiam sampai dia merasakan mual diperutnya.

"Ungh," rintih Tao seraya membekap mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, satu tangannya lagi memegangi perutnya. Sehun yang melihat pemandangan itu pun sontak khawatir dan bangkit berdiri untuk memijat pelan tengkuk Tao.

"Zi, _are you okay?_ " tanya Sehun yang dijawab gelengan dari Tao. "Mau kuantar kerumah sakit?" sebelum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Tao langsung berlari ke toilet karena merasa mualnya bertambah.

 _ **.**_

 _ **~GalaxyPanda~**_

 _ **.**_

"Chanyeol, pulanglah kau akan membuat istiku salah paham," ucap Kris agak risih dengan Chanyeol yang masih betah memeluk lengan Kris manja.

"Istri? Aku tidak melihat siapapun daritadi disini kecuali kau dan _namja_ bermata panda yang barusan keluar rumah," Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya ditangan Kris. Chanyeol memang tahu Kris sudah menikah, tapi dia tidak tahu siapa istri Kris.

Kris menghela nafas, " _Namja_ bermata panda yang kau maksud tadi adalah istriku, Yeol."

Seketika itu juga, Chanyeol melepas pelukan tangannya. Matanya melotot pada Kris. "Kau _gay,_ Kris?" Pantas saja sewaktu syuting Kris bertanya judul majalah _gay_ yang akan ia bintangi, taunya seniornya ini juga sama sepertinya.

"Bukankah kau juga, Yeol?"

Chanyeol senang jika Kris juga penyuka sesama jenis sepertinya, tapi kenapa harus menikahi Tao? Chanyeol merasa dirinya lebih bagus dari Tao. "Apa yang menarik dari _namja_ panda itu? Kalau tidak salah namanya … Tao kan?" Chanyeol mengingat-ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Tao dirumah sakit.

"Dia adalah … seluruh hidupku. Susah untuk dijabarkan," saat ini pikiran Kris dipenuhi oleh Tao. Sudah pasti ketika pulang nanti, istrinya akan marah padanya dan menuduhnya yang tidak tidak seperti selingkuh. Kris tidak memerhatikan raut wajah Chanyeol yang berubah menatapnya tidak suka.

"Tapi aku lebih bagus dari dia—"

"Jika kau sudah mencintai seseorang … kau tidak peduli bagus atau jeleknya orang itu. Aku sudah terhipnotis olehnya." Kris memotong perkataan Chanyeol. "Dia sudah seperti candu bagiku."

Chanyeol terhenyak. Tao benar-benar beruntung bisa disukai oleh pria setampan Kris dengan sebegitu tulusnya. Apa masih tidak ada kesempatan dihati Kris untuknya? Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol membabat bibir Kris.

Sialnya …

Saat itu baru saja Tao pulang sehabis diantar oleh Sehun dan menyaksikan kejadian itu. Matanya melotot tak percaya. Padahal sehabis pulang dari rumah sakit tadi, Sehun sempat menghiburnya, tapi melihat pemandangan didepannya membuatnya sakit lagi dan langsung pergi berlari keluar rumah. Kris yang menyadari Tao sempat melihat insiden itu pun mendorong Chanyeol sehingga ciuman mereka terlepas dan mengejar Tao. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum getir melihat Kris yang pergi mengejar istrinya.

"TAOO!" Kris berteriak memanggil _namja_ yang paling ia cintai itu, namun Tao terus berlari menjauhinya meskipun dia mendengar Kris yang meneriakan namanya.

Pikiran Tao benar-benar kalang kabut, suaminya itu berciuman tepat didepannya. Apalagi jika itu bukan selingkuh namanya? Tao yang sedang dilanda kecemburuan itu tidak melihat jalanan disekelilingnya sampai sebuah mobil yang melaju cukup kencang menabraknya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 **Aduh sumpah ini drama banget Ya Tuhan. Gw mau nyelipin humor tapi bingung karna idup gw lagi penuh drama jdi gaada inspirasi *halah* Tenang, Tao ga mati kok gara2 ketabrak :")**

 **Di chap ini Kris nya agak sadis, tpi kan udh gw warning diatas kalo chap ini ada adegan sadis dan buat yg tidak tahan bisa close atau skip adegannya. Gw penganut hardcore, bdsm, dan sm garis keras jadi kalo nulis adegan anuanu ga jauh2 dari yang sadis *nistahnya gw* Tapi kadang suka ga tega nulis yg sadis karna mikirin readers yg gakuat bacanya *kedip2 ganjen* Janji deh di chap besok2 Krisnya so sweet.**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Ammi Gummy, Ajib4ff, Aiko Vallery, Yonsy Fajar S, Skylar Otsu, Zitaofans**

 **Maaf belum bisa balas review karena tangan gw sudah pegal utk ngetik:") Gw ciumin aja deh satu2nya *digeplak* Ditunggu review readers selanjutnya di chap ini.**

 **See ya,**

 **Adella Ryou**


End file.
